


Jongho's Pet

by HongjoongsAsshole



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HongjoongsAsshole/pseuds/HongjoongsAsshole
Summary: Posting my work from tumblr.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Hurt

You slowly opened your eyes, disorientation overwhelmed your awareness and the strange room that you were in was spinning around you.

After a moment lapsed you tried to recall what happened to you and a few scattered memories flooded into your consciousness.

Your master was taking you out into an unpopulated area. At first you thought that he was taking you for a walk but you quickly realized that he was going to abandon you in an isolated location.

To make matters worse the vampire heartlessly stabbed you in the side and left you to bleed out, though you had crawled for as far as you could in spite of the pain that you felt. You blacked out before you could reach any help and right this minute you were surprised to be alive.

"I'm so happy you're awake. How are you feeling?" A male voice spoke from beside you. You turned your head and saw a man who had a mysterious aura surrounding him, his eyes analyzed your palor and you felt oddly nervous and at ease at the same time.

"I'm, I'm... everything is spinning so much... How did I get here? Who are you?" You questioned weakly, glancing down at the man's hands which grabbed your attention almost immediately.

"My name is Jongho. I was going home after finishing my shift at work after everyone no longer needed me as their bodyguard and I smelled your blood. You were unconscious when I found you and I thought sure you were dead because you were lying in a pool of blood, but your heart was still fighting to keep you alive." Jongho explained while he unconsciously traced the marks on your hands.

"So I brought you here. You've been unresponsive for days and this is the first time that you've came to since you've been here." Relief was evident in his dark eyes and you forgot that you were staring into them.

"Who did this to you?" His face turned serious suddenly.

"My... master did." You lowered your eyes and gazed down at the blanket that covered your body. A rush of heat went to your face when you realized that you weren't wearing the same articles of clothing as when you were hurt, feeling a wave of bashfulness overwhelm you at the thought of this person seeing your body.

"He'll pay for this." Jongho muttered under his breath, referring to your previous master.

You groaned in pain when your awareness went to the throbbing ache in your side.

"Here. Have some water to hydrate yourself and I'll prepare you something to eat." The vampire handed you a glass of water and went out of the room. You drank the water, grateful for him thinking about your wellbeing and you felt a little better than before.

Carefully you sat the glass down on the nightstand and you waited for Jongho to return. Your eyes grew heavy after some time and you nodded back off into a light slumber.

Jongho returned with a bowl of some type of stew that he was sure would have enough nutritional value to help you heal. He stopped and saw you sleeping like a princess and he couldn't stop watching your beautiful face.

Finally he brought himself to nudge you awake and gave you the stew that he made for you.

"Thank you." You smiled at the vampire as you took the bowl from him, digging in hungrily with the spoon that he brought for you.

Jongho watched you in fascination, knowing that he would protect you with his life if it was necessary.


	2. Fell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anon.

You awoke to the sound of stranger's voices speaking in another room, speaking loud enough to where you could almost make out the words and you panicked instantly.

The memories of being stabbed by your previous master flooded back into your consciousness and you were hyperventilating wildly, the pain in your side worsening as you struggled to get out of the bed that you were lying down on. 

Your bare feet touched the soft rug that covered the floor and you attempted to stand, only to collapse in a heap beside the bed because of the dizziness that overwhelmed your consciousness. 

"Is that a human I smell?" A playful voice spoke up. 

"It is a human, San. I found her a few weeks ago when I was on my way home." You recognized Jongho's voice immediately and you a bit at ease after recalling how he had taken you in and cared for you so far. 

"Was she a stray human?" A soft yet serious voice broke through. 

"She says that she was abandoned by her master, Yeosang." Jongho explained, his voice dark and mysterious to your ears. 

"Why do I smell blood? You're not keeping her for...?" Yeosang left the question hanging and you wondered what he was implying. 

"Not at all. She was thoughtlessly stabbed by her master and left to die in the woods. I found her lying in her own blood and brought her home when I found that she was miraculously still alive. I want to keep her and protect her, she deserves to feel safe and I am confident that I can provide safety for her."

Your heart jumped in your chest, feeling as though it would lodge itself in your throat any second. 

Your attention shifted from the vampires conversation to the position that you were in on the bedroom, deciding that you should try to get back into the bed. 

Meanwhile Jongho overheard a soft rustling sound coming from the bedroom where you were staying and he excused himself to see about you. He was taken aback to see you clumsily trying to stand on your feet and he immediately went to your side.

"Let me do this." The words were barely out of his mouth when he effortlessly lifted you up into his arms as if you were as light as a cloud. 

Your eyes were wide with astonishment as he carefully positioned you with care and you were completely awestruck by the gesture. However he took notice in how your jaw gaped open and secretly he thought you were the most adorable human ever. 


End file.
